


NieR: Automata - Unfortunate Quarrel

by AquaBlackChan



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: 2b, A2, A2B - Freeform, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Has human AU's ever been done, Human AU, Lesbian, Yuri, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBlackChan/pseuds/AquaBlackChan
Summary: A2 and 2B have been living with one another for quite sometime. But little did they know, that even trust issues could start within their relationship and cause more things to happen.





	NieR: Automata - Unfortunate Quarrel

Another rough day at work...  **A** was just getting tired of it all in general. Work was making her work until 4AM-5AM in the morning, and every single day, she was getting tired and falling asleep in the daytime. Plus, that makes it impossible for her to spend time with her beloved girlfriend,  **B**. The economic system in this cruel world was already trying to push her buttons, and to be frank, she wasn't quite happy about it whatsoever.  **B** was already doing work herself, but she would usually come home at around 4PM-5PM and the rest of the day would be good for her. But for  **A**... It's the opposite of that.  
　  
A tired and angry long-haired woman came to her door.  **A** and  **B**  lived in an apartment together, so it wasn't cramped per-say, but it was easy to get back home right after going to work. Fiddling with her room keys, she finally managed to get it open after about thirty seconds. Opening up the door, a creak came about and she entered the room.  
　  
"I'm... aaaawhh, home.." A yawn came out of  **A** 's lips in mid-sentence, closing the door. Even though  **B** was asleep to wake up for work, she always had the urge to say that. Closing the door behind her and with a click of a lock, she got her shoes off and jacket due to the rain that was pouring all night long. Today was just a  _bad_ day for her in general, so just the thought of slamming herself to bed and falling asleep was like paradise to her.  
　  
So, that's what she was going to do. Of course, she was going to get something to drink because her tongue felt dry like a desert. Walking ever so quietly to the kitchen in their apartment,  **A** turned on the faucet and grabbed a cup, pouring water in it. But then a voice rang through both of her ears, making her flinch instantly.  
　  
" **A** , where have you been?" The  young woman asked, who harbored the name  **B** , was asking a genuine question to the other. But of course,  **A** thought that she was asleep! Why was she up at 5AM in the morning!? She had to go to work at 12PM, so she didn't know why--  
　  
"I've been at work, where else?" Said the long-haired woman in a tired voice, right after gaining her composure from the mini jumpscare she just got. Guzzling the water down her throat, she heard  **B** ask another question. "Why would work keep you out that long? You need to ask to take a break or something..."  
　  
"Look,  **B** ," the woman spoke right after drinking her water. "I've been trying to get money for both of us, I don't need a break, 'kay?" A heavy sigh came out of her lips. "I just wanna sleep. Can we talk about this when I wake up?" Her voice was filled with tiredness, and more so she didn't want to deal with  _anything_ right now. But to a dismay, that earned a negative reaction from her girlfriend and that made the other freeze up just a bit. Oh no, what did she just say to tick her off? She was just trying to be honest!  
　  
"No."  **B** said in a more serious tone. "Are you sure you're telling me the full story? If anything, work doesn't usually make someone tired like this," answered  **B**. "It just feels like you're hiding something from me."  **A** 's right eyebrow raised up at what  **B** was saying. What the hell?  
　  
"The hell are you talking about?" Spouted the long-haired female, "I'm not hiding anything from you,  **B**! If I was, I'd be nervous and even stuttering nonstop."  **A** said, her voice filled with emotion, still baffled as to why that  **B** was talking about that in the first place. "Then answer me this,"  **B** 's voice suddenly went higher than usual--and more  _frightening_ at that too. "Why were you carrying something in a bag?"  
　  
**A** blinked a bit. "You were... stalking me?"  
"Just answer the question."  **B** said, her voice still serious. "If you don't tell me, I know for a fact that you've been hiding something from me."  
　  
"No wait, you're mixing things up sweetie--"  
"Don't call me that if you aren't being serious."  
　  
**A** 's heart sank a bit. How did this get into an argument? Was it because of what  **A** said? Either way, she still felt like she was stabbed through the heart just now by that small comment. Trying to calm herself down, she took a deep breath, and for some reason, her voice decided to be shaky. Sheesh,  **B** was just terrifying in situations like these...  
　  
"I was... trying to get something." said  **A** lowly, but that didn't make  **B** believe that whatsoever. It just earned more raised eyebrows, and that just made  **A** feel like she was going to make this whole situation worse. " **A** , just tell me,  _please_." That small comment, 'please' is what made  **B** ticked off. Furrowing her eyebrows, she stepped towards the other, as her eyes were more wide open. Maybe she was more awake now after the argument took place.  
　  
"Could you  _STOP_ thinking that I'm trying to do shady shit behind your back!?" Said  **A** with her voice raised up just a bit. "I've been trying to get fucking money, and here you are, trying to pull shit like this! What the fuck do you want me to do, go poor and then we both lose this damn apartment?" Spat with fury in her tone, but then that just caused another negative reaction towards  **B**.  
　  
"You're lying to me!" Said  **B**  now her voice filled with the same pitch and amplitude as her girlfriend. "I've seen you talk to her--Black hair with pigtails, always talking to her, don't tell me that you haven't!"  **A** 's mouth opened up to speak, "She's a co-worker of mine, okay!? I don't even  _like_ her in that damn way!"  
　  
"And you know why I was trying to overwork myself!? Just for fucking  _YOU_! And you made it a big fuckin' deal and tried to pinpoint a lot of things together!"  **B** was taken aback just a bit, but she didn't open up her mouth to speak. Instead, she just listened to  **A**. "You're saying shit like I'm trying to cheat on you, but I'm not, I've been overworking myself to buy you something because... because..."  
　  
A light shade of pink went over her cheeks, and... Was there tears forming in her eyes? "Because... I wanted to buy you a gift, okay? Our anniversary is coming up, and it would feel shitty for me to not get anything, so I..." Clutching her left fist, she brought up her right hand to cover half of her face, probably to support herself. "..I just wanted to surprise you, that's all I wanted to do. I'm not trying to cheat on you, that's like a  _fucking_ death wish!"  
　  
**B** felt a knot tie in her throat. She  _just_ made  **A** cry, all because of her accusations that she was trying to do.  **A** was overworking herself to... get a gift for her? And this arguing was meaningless, but now  **B** just felt like she was a monster for making her cry. She was really composed and looked calm as ever, but now she looked as if she finally broken the cracks.  
　  
"And... Here you are, accusing me of shit... It feels like I mess everything up--"  
"No! You don't!"  
　  
**B** just cut off  **A** 's sentence; earning a confused glare from the long-haired female. "I...  **A**... I'm sorry..." Her voice was incredibly weak, as tears were forming in her eyes as well. "I didn't.. even know--I.." She didn't know what to say, and that just made her open up her eyes. Was...  
　  
Was  **B** scared? Or was she jealous? Alone? She didn't know, but she had to make it up to her. Somehow,  _someway_.  **B** 's voice still spoke, even in between breaths that felt like she was about to cry nonstop despite her being the mostly composed and reserved person. "I'm an idiot, I shouldn't have accused you of things like that... You're already stressed enough, I shouldn't have done tha--"  
　  
Before she could complete her sentence,  **A** grabbed a hold of her two trembling hands, and kissed her ever so gently. This made a surprised gasp come out of  **B** , but the kiss was mostly just to calm her down. After a few seconds,  **A** separated the kiss, their foreheads touching. "Come on now... You don't need to cry." Her voice was super calm despite the fact that her cheeks were stained, and tears were strolling down both of their cheeks. "You were just... I dunno, scared, right?"  
　  
**B** shook her head. "S-Something like that." She spoke softly, but at least the kiss calmed her down a bit.  **A** just did a small smile, and then followed with a small chuckle. "What's so funny?" Spoke  **B** , with her serious voice. "You looked really cute right when I kissed you, ya know? I couldn't help it but laugh since you looked so surprised."  
　  
A deep shade of crimson went onto the others' pale features, trying to avert her eyes from her girlfriend. "And plus,"  **A** said, trying to gain her girlfriends' attention. "It always works to help you calm down. I don't mind doing it whatsoever for you."  
　  
**B** whispered softly, "...It only works if it's you, so..." **A** heard her soft mumbling, and she couldn't help it but laugh internally from how  _cute_ she was acting. Seriously, if you have a girlfriend that doesn't express that much emotion and when she does, it's really cute.  
　  
"What was that?" Cooed  **A** , causing  **B** to scowl at herself internally for speaking that out-loud. Taking a deep breath to recollect her thoughts for a quick second, "I didn't say anything." Said  **B** with a quiet voice, but that just earned a small peck on the lips from the long-haired female. "Uh-huh, sure cutie."  **A** 's cheeks were slightly red, but  **B** 's cheeks were a deep crimson still. However, she took this as an opportunity to ask about the gift.  
　  
"By the way..." said  **B** , "What did you even get me?"  
"Oh, you'll have to wait for that."  **A** said, snickering just a bit.  
"You know that I don't like surprises..." She furrowed her eyebrows at  **B** , but that just earned a soft sigh from  **A**. "And I don't like surprises either, but you still do it to me, so I'm gonna do the same. 'Kay?"  
　  
"...Fine."  **B** said, her voice hush-hush.  **A** could hear the disappointment in her voice just a bit, so she decided to let go both of her hands and wrap her arms around her waist. "How about this... Today, I'll take a day off, and it's just you and me? How's that?"  
　  
A shaky sigh came out of the young female, since they haven't really gotten this close in awhile. More-so, this embrace was making  **B** slightly fidgety. "That's fine with me, since you do need a  _break_ after all." A devious smirk went on  **A** 's lips, her eyes half-lidded just a bit. "We  _both_ need a break, so when that time comes, it's just  _you_ and  _me_ , nobody else, okay?" Heart pounding in both of them,  **B** just stayed quiet and only did a small nod.  **A** knew what they both wanted, and they've been suppressing it for a long time ever since work came about.  
　  
"I'll be sure to make it up to you this week, 'kay sweetie?" Pressing her lips onto the others' nose, "But come on now, we both should be in bed. You have work later on, and we can do  _that_ when our break comes along."  
　  
"Mhmm... Okay.."  
"Or would you rather do it  _now_? I wouldn't mind either way~"  
"No, that can wait." Said  **B** , trying to make  **A** stick to her word.  **A** tries to twist the conversation just a bit to make things happen, especially their  _alone time_ , but  **B** wouldn't take it. "You said so yourself, remember?"  
　  
"Yeah yeah... I know.." Groaned the long-haired woman, as she went to let go, she was immediately pulled back into the embrace by the short-haired woman. "Hmm?"  **A** said, her voice filled with curiosity.  
　  
"Did I say that you could let go?"  
　  
"Since when did I have to ask permission to let go?"  
　  
"Now."  
　  
A small snicker came out  **A** , "You're awfully being demanding today... If you want, we can just hold each other like this in bed. Is that better? Since we both get sleep in the long run."  
　  
"Mmm.. That sounds like a good idea." Said  **B**. "Let's go on ahead to bed then, I feel... rather tired myself." That small comment made  **A** kiss  **B** on the cheek, "Then you shouldn't have stayed up then, dummy."  
　  
"I know..."  **B** said, her voice filled with guilt, but was already calmed down a bit by another kiss given by  **A**.  
"Although, I don't think that's a bad thing," said  **A**. "After all, I plan on making you stay up  _all day_ when we get our break..."  
"Be quiet, let's just go on ahead and get to bed."  
"Mhm, okay. Whatever you say, my snow queen ~ "  



End file.
